


When You See Something That Isn't There

by DanPlanTrio



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alphonse Acts Like The Older Brother As Usual, Alphonse Is Worried, Basically Everyone Is Worried, Edward Gets A Concussion, For Edward's Health, Hallucinations, Hurt!Edward Elric, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: When Edward comes back from a mission with a concussion, and a few scrapes, nobody thinks anything else is wrong. But when Ed starts talking to nobody in particular, and arguing with thin air, they know something is up. The question is, can they help with his newfound problem? Or are they helpless to do anything but watch as he deteriorates?





	When You See Something That Isn't There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, wazzup? This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist FanFic! Sorry for not updating, I don't have a set timescale for anything and i'm busy with life at the moment. Anyway's, hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being found with a concussion, Ed is taken to a military hospital. Where he recovers, everyone thinks, and is deemed well enough to leave the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first FMA FanFic and I hope you enjoy. If you like it, leave a comment or Kudos and I'll be sure to write some more. Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

**-Edward's PoV-**

He rounded the corner and strait up walked into the guy. It was warm for October and his automail was acting up. Probably why he ended up with blood all over his hands and streaming down his face, rather then catching the man and walking away unscathed.

Ed gritted his teeth and struggled to his feet, muttering to himself "-and Colonel Bastard wants me to catch him? How am I meant to do that, idiot?" The blood was still flowing freely and his right arm hung limply by his side. The other's would be here soon and he could finally clean up and get some rest. Mustang had him doing petty tasks all week. Ed knew he said he was bored, but that didn't mean he wanted to do stuff the police could deal with. He wanted a proper task, something, undeniably, dangerous.

"Ed! Ed what happened?" He heard Al ask, worry clear in his voice. The world was spinning and he couldn't speak clearly. All he remembered before blacking out was slumping into someone's arms. He just hoped it wasn't Mustang's.

* * *

 

_Beep_

Ed could hear a monitor in the background.

_Beep_

He was in a hospital, probably the military one.

_Beep_

Someone else was in the room with him and he tuned out the beeping in favor of the conversation.

"How long will he be in hospital?" A voice, probably Al's, asked the nurse. At least he suspected it was a nurse, since he couldn't physically see the other person.

"About a day, actually, he's recovered fairly quickly in spite of his injury. In fact, if his condition improves, he could be out tonight." No, the other person wasn't a nurse, it was a man, and his voice was too gruff to be a doctor. He shifted and managed to sit up, Al looked over from his seat and frowned. Well, he got as close as he could to frowning, it's hard when you can't move your face.

"What happened back there, Brother? How did this happen?"

Ed shrugged, then again, he knew why is happened. "It was Mustang's fault, don't blame me. He wanted me to go out and catch this guy, and my automail acted up." He shrugged again, to a disappointed Al,

"See? Wasn't my fault the weather conditions weren't right."

"Brother, you know he's going to be angry at you now. It was an easy task and he doesn't have the same issues you do." Al sighed.

Ed hissed furiously, "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Al jumped in surprise. "No! No! That's not what I meant! I meant your automail!" He started waving his hands and pointing at Ed's arm. He sighed, then smirked.

"Well, I'm happy to add to Colonel Bastard's work pile. All the stuff he's gonna have to look at after this. 'S what he gets." He slurred the end of his sentence and frowned in confusion. He  _was_ better right? Ed didn't know why he slurred, but Al didn't seem too worried about it.

"Don't worry brother, it's one of the things that happen after someone gets a concussion. Want me to tell you some others? So you know?" Ed nodded weakly, suddenly feeling sick.

"Headache, dizziness, delayed responses to questions, fatigue, nausea and..."He trailed off as Ed threw up over the side of the bed. " Vomiting... I'll clean it up, don't worry."

* * *

Mustang's office was  _not_ the place Ed wanted to be right now. He'd rather be in the library, cafeteria or, heck, even the dorms. But no, here he was, sitting on the leather couch in Mustang's office, ready to tell him why he had failed. Well, not really  _tell_ him, more like start arguing with him. If he ever showed up, that is.

The door opened quietly, and a faint  _click_ was heard as it swung shut again. He walked over to the desk, slammed a pile of reports down, and sat in his chair with a sigh.

"Ed, "Mustang growled, "will you please explain just  _how_ you managed to mess up this time? This was the easiest task yet, but you just had to go give yourself a concussion. How  _exactly_ did you mess up?"

Ed frowned and muttered. "Wasn't my fault, it was you who sent me out. You  _know_ I can't work when it's like this! The temperature going from hot to cold? It stiffens up my automail!" He ended his short rant with an angry hiss. Mustang smirked, "Well, since you're so short, I didn't think the guy would see you coming. Plus, you're supposed to be going for a checkup soon aren't you?"

Ed fumed and leapt up only to be held by Alphonse. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIM!" He snarled but eventually flopped down when Al didn't let him go. Mustang continued as though Ed had never said anything.

"So, care to explain, Fullmetal? I know you could have easily taken care of this."

"It's your fault, bastard. You told me to go out in this condition! And your ego's too big to say anything about it!" Ed actually growled. Mustang's eye twitched, and Ed was happy to be able to piss the man off. His attention wandered to a figure. A black silhouette behind the couch on the other side of the room.

He say Mustang's mouth moving out of the corner of his mouth, but he didn't hear the words. The figure came into focus and he nearly choked on his own saliva as he saw who it was. His mother, his long-dead mother, was walking towards him.

She didn't say anything and stood in front of him, wearing a nice purple dress and her white apron. Her smile lit up her hazel eyes and a lock of brown hair fell in front of her face. Ed felt someone shaking his shoulders, but that was happening to another Ed somewhere else. No. Right now, the only thing he thought about was his mother.

 Suddenly, she blew a kiss towards him and flickered out of existence, waving sadly as she faded.

"Ed! Ed! Can you hear me? Ed?" All the noise came rushing  back into his head, he could barely see: there were tears in his eyes. Roy was in front of him, hands on his shoulders. While Al sat next to him, soulfire eyes looking on him in concern.

"Ed, Brother. What happened? Are you okay?"

Ed frowned, before assuring Al that it was nothing. They walked out of the office and towards their hotel room. Ed lagged behind, wondering just what that was he saw. Well, the only way to know for sure was to wait. He knew it sounded cringy but, 'Only Time Would Tell'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Be sure to read on. Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I have no idea where this is going, I make it up along the way, but I hope you'll be along for the ride! Stay Sharp!  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx


End file.
